No Diapers
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Cole and the baby as soon as they get back to the Bounty :D Just a cute little one shot about Cole and the baby getting to know one another.


_**No Diapers**_

 _ **One shot 2**_

Cole had ran up the ramp and looked around the Bounty. He wasn't to sure where everyone was, nor was he sure he was even allowed to bring a baby on board. Its not like he knew where to take a baby anyways. The best place for him was on the Bounty. It was far more safe then some police dept any day. Besides he wasn't to sure they'd understand that this baby was some sort of key to finding a goofy looking mask that can bring back the dead.

Cole looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Not sure how to care for him having no siblings of his own. He sighed trying not to remember what he was trying to. His mom. She would have known what to do. He looked around the room and opened his drawer. He rearranged his clothing and lay the baby inside.

"Their we go small fry. You can sleep in there until we figure out what to do with you." He told the baby. Of course the baby didn't answer back. It was a baby.

"So...whered you get the baby?" Harumi's voice came from behind him. Cole jumped right out of his spot and blocked her view of the baby.

"Baby..what baby. I don't see a baby." As if to spite him the baby began to cry. "Oh...that baby…" He laughed nervously.

"Cole whered you get that baby?" Cole jumped hearing Lloyds voice.

"He was in one of the cells. I couldn't leave him there. Who knows what they were going to do to him. I heard them saying he was the key to the third mask. Whatever that means." Cole said and covered the baby up more.

"Cole it takes a lot to maintain a baby." Nya said sitting down to take a better look at the baby.

"Yeah but we're ninja its not like we have diapers."

"I know which is why your going to go get some." Lloyd said. Cole looked amazed at this and sighed.

"Fine...but keep an eye on the bean alright?"

"Bean?"

"Yeah he looks like a bean all wrapped up and cute like that." He said and cleaned his throat.

It was a little later on when Cole came back with a n arm full of diapers, formula, and bottles.

"Babies...are expensive." He grumbled to Lloyd. Lloyd laughed and handed him a bowl of noodles. He gladly took them and walked into the room where they baby was on his back looking up at Kai who was making faces at him. He would squeal and clap his hands.

"Ah theres daddy." Kai said helping the baby sit up and look.

"I'm not his daddy." Cole grumbled and turned the baby over and retrieved the diaper and wipes.

"Nah looks like that to me." Kai said dodging a swat from his brother. Cole looked down at the baby who looked so much smaller out of the blankets. He was laying there in one of his shirts.

"Come on kiddo lets give you a bath. I got you something to wear to bed." He said holding up a bright blue nighty. "Plenty warm in this." He said picking up the baby shampoo and walked over to the sink. He pulled the shirt over the kids head and smiled down at him. Alright lets get the water running before I take that diaper off. My luck you have good aim. He said and turned on the water.

He ran his fingers under the light spray. He looked down at the baby.

"You ready?" He asked him. The baby whimpered and clung to him.

"Oh its alright I won't let you drown." He said looking at the baby who wouldn't let go of him. He forced the baby to let go for a moment and turned him around holding him tightly to his chest he leaned over and touched the babies foot to the water to let him know it wasn't to hot. The baby seemed to relax and look up at cole. Cole smiled down at him.

"See its a nice warm bath." Although in the back of his mind he could see why the baby didn't want a bath. Who knew what those monsters did to him while they had him.

"Alright off with that diaper." He said and threw the diaper into the trash and put the baby into the water. The baby sat there for a moment not letting go of Coles hand. Finally after a moment of fear their was a slight confidence and the baby splashed the water.

"Daww hows he doing?" Harumi and Nya walked in to see the baby in the water playing around.

"Well he was a little afraid at first, but he's brave." Cole said using his hand to wet the babies blond hair.

"What should his name be?" Nya asked walking over with a towel.

"I don't know. I don't think we should name him. He's not ours. His mom and dad are probably worried sick." Cole said.

"Well we can't just call him baby its to impersonal. Very degrading." Harumi said officially and leaned in only to be splashed by the baby. He laughed loudly and splashed around in the suds. His hair standing up in a Mohawk thanks to Cole.

"Alright kiddo…" He said and pored a bit of water onto his head. He spat and sputtered and looked around. "Its no tears formula...so no crying." Cole said and smiled at the baby. He lifted him up and handed him to Nya who had the towel wide open for him.

"Fresh out of the dryer." She told him. "So you should be a nice warm bean." She said and lay him down on the blanket in the middle of the floor.

"I think we should name you Wu. It would be a great homage." Nya said and blew on the babies tummy.

"Nya...I keep telling everyone he's not dead. He can't be." Cole said looking slightly sad.

"I'm not saying he is. I'm just saying its a homage. Besides if Master Wu does come back I think he'd get a kick out of it." Cole smiled and sat down on the ground next to Nya.

"Am I...interrupting?" Jay said from the door. His face was slightly red.

"Jay come here and look." Nya said. This surprised Jay, his anger slightly forgotten when he heard the baby squeal.

"Where did you come from."

"Cole found him. We've been helping him."

"Ah getting some training in?" Jay asked wiggling his eye brows at her. She swatted him only getting a laugh.

"We're going to call him Wu till we find out where he belongs." Harumi said and handed the diapers to him.

"Jay make him a bottle." Cole said pointing to the bottles and formula he put on the desk in the corner.

"Sure."

"He needs some training too." Cole said. Jay just laughed sarcastically and grumbled.

Later on that night Cole heard a light cry. He turned and noticed the blankets that fit onto the babies bed were scattered around and the baby was kicking them.

"Hey there small fry your going to get cold." He said and walked over to the formula and started to make a bottle. With the fresh bottle in the warmer Cole walked over and picked up Wu. Wu put his head on Coles shoulder and yawned.

"Its pretty cold tonight." He told him and padded back over to his bed with the bottle. He ran his fingers over the babies head as he suckled.

"Yeah there ya go. Warm you back up and back to bed you go." He said. He had only made half a bottle since he looked so tired as it was. When the baby was finished, and Cole burped him. The baby looked up at Cole. his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh no no...don't cry. Its alright." Cole said and looked around at the others who were asleep. Even Zane who had just returned injured seemed to sleep pretty hard.

"Alright lets see." He leaned in and tried to be quiet. Singing the song he had sang at the karaoke bar the way it was meant to be sang.

Zane opened his eyes and looked around at Cole who was singing to the baby. When Cole was done he turned to see Zane awake.

"Your voice is a lot nicer when the song doesn't sound forced." He told Cole. Cole blushed and sighed.

"My mom used to sing it to me." He told his friend.

"It is a good song." Zane turned over and watched Cole fall asleep while watching the baby sleep. "You will be a good father Cole."

"Mmhum…" He mumbled in his sleep.


End file.
